


All Mixed Up

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: DCU [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Community: femslash100, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina thinks she maybe has a crush, but it could also be fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mixed Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ivy/Selina - creepy kid.
> 
> Innocent romance, obviously! School-age crushes are the worst.

Selina thinks she maybe has a crush, but it could also be fear.  She sometimes mixes them up.  But then again, sometimes they’re the exact same feeling, and then it’s just really, really confusing.

“I like coming here,” Ivy says, walking idly through the greenhouse, Selina in tow.  There are signs all around that say _no trespassing_ , and a dog barks in the distance.  Selina doesn’t really like dogs much but Ivy just seems so _calm_ , like nothing bothers her.  “This is my favorite.”

Selina looks up and sees a little plant that looks like a clamshell with teeth, but then Ivy grazes it with her fingertip and opens up.  Selina gasps, taking a step back—she’s okay with knives and drugs but not _evil plants,_ thank you very much.  “What is it?”

“A Venus fly trap,” Ivy says, grinning, her eyes still trained on the plant.  “It’s red inside, like blood.”

Selina smiles weakly, too busy looking at Ivy’s intense little face to be interested in the plant. 

Yeah, that feeling is definitely fear. 

But she still sort of wants to hold Ivy’s hand.


End file.
